


Всё её

by WhaleMediocrity



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Consensual, F/M, Fingerfucking, Slut Shaming, Spanking, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity
Summary: - Скажи это, - приказала она, ещё крепче сжимая его лицо.- Это я сука. - выдохнул Диего, стараясь изо всех сил вырваться из её крепкой хватки.Лайла ухмыльнулась. - Тогда встань на колени и подчиняйся мне.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Всё её

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystiquetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiquetree/gifts).
  * A translation of [All hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684189) by [mystiquetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiquetree/pseuds/mystiquetree). 



Диего прижал Лайлу к кровати, с головой погружаясь в поцелуи.

— Тебе это нравится, сучка? — пробормотал он между поцелуями, наслаждаясь её тёплым телом под своим.

Без предупреждения Лайла перевернула его на спину, оседлала и прижала его руки к кровати.

— Что ты сейчас сказал? — сказала она, наклонившись и сильно укусив его за сосок. Он застонал и выгнулся дугой.

Снова сев, она поднесла одну руку к его лицу, больно сжимая его. — Давай проясним одну вещь. Сука здесь только ты, понял?

У него перехватило дыхание, когда он посмотрел ей в глаза и кивнул.

— Скажи это, — приказала она, ещё крепче сжимая его лицо.

— Это я сука. — выдохнул Диего, стараясь изо всех сил вырваться из её крепкой хватки.

Лайла ухмыльнулась. — Тогда встань на колени и подчиняйся мне.

Он с трудом поднялся на колени. Хотя их одежда к тому времени почти исчезла, но на ней всё ещё было нижнее бельё, и он потянулся, чтобы стянуть его.

Сильная пощечина остановила его, и он в шоке поднял на неё взгляд.

— Я разрешила тебе пользоваться руками? — она ухмыльнулась.

Боже, Диего никогда бы не сказал этого ей в лицо, но ему нравилось, когда она доминировала. Заложив руки за спину, он вытянул шею, прикусил зубами край её трусиков и стянул их вниз. Затем он посмотрел на неё, без слов прося разрешения продолжить. Она приподняла бровь и широко раздвинула ноги в приглашении.

Он опустился, уткнувшись лицом между её ног надавливая на клитор. Он услышал, как она застонала над ним, и начал двигать языком в мучительно медленном темпе, играя с чувствительным местом. Лайла схватила его за волосы и грубо отстранила его лицо, неловко откинув голову назад.

Раздался ещё один шлепок, когда она снова протянула ему руку. — Сделай это как следует, сука, — пригрозила она, прежде чем бесцеремонно засунуть его лицо себе между ног. На этот раз она крепко держала его за волосы, заставляя его голову подниматься и опускаться, пока она использовала его, чтобы доставить себе удовольствие.

Диего ещё больше высунул язык, жадно пытаясь удовлетворить её. Его голова и челюсть болели, но его член был невероятно твёрд, становясь ещё твёрже от всхлипов и стонов, которые он вызывал у неё.  
Неосознанно его руки начали смещаться из своего положения за спиной, приближаясь к члену. Как только он начал поглаживать себя, Лайла оттолкнула его ногой, заставив растянуться на полу. Прежде чем он успел пошевелиться, она надавила на его член, прижав пятки ног к его яйцам.

— Разве я сказал, что ты можешь трогать себя, шлюха? — сказала она, ещё сильнее надавливая.

Он застонал от одновременного ощущения боли и удовольствия. Он знал, что легко мог бы сбросить её ногу с себя, но в этом разве есть что-то интересное? Он раздвинул ноги ещё шире, подталкивая бёдра вверх, чтобы потереться о её ступню.

— Такая отчаянная сучка, которая прижимается к моей ноге, — ухмыльнулась она. — Скажи это. Скажи мне, какая ты шлюха.

— Я просто шлюха, — ответил он, задыхаясь. Она одобрительно фыркнула и дала ему ещё несколько секунд, пока он тёрся своим членом о её ногу.

— Ты отвратителен и жалок, — наконец сказала она, снова отталкивая его.

— Встань на четвереньки и выпяти свою задницу.

Диего поспешно выполнил её приказ, выгнув спину так сильно, как только мог. Сзади он почувствовал, как Лайла ощупывает его зад, больно разминая его, прежде чем резко шлёпнуть. Он застонал и опустил голову, слегка задыхаясь.

— Умоляй, сука, — приказала она, снова поднимая его голову за волосы.

— Пожалуйста, Лайла, п-пожалуйста, Прикоснись ко мне, — выдохнул он.

— Как дотронуться до тебя? — Он практически слышал, как она ухмыльнулась, и от унижения у него внутри всё сжалось.

— Отшлёпай меня! — он выдавил из себя, покраснев.

Удовлетворённая, она отпустила его волосы, и его голова снова упала вперёд, позволяя ему блаженно спрятать лицо. Она начала безжалостно наносить удары оставляя после себя следы от ладоней, усмехаясь, когда он издавал стоны боли и возбуждения.

Когда Лайла убедилась, что его задница стала вишнёво-красной, она снова схватила его за волосы и повалила на кровать. Она бросила его и с садистским ликованием наблюдала, как он ошеломлённо смотрит на неё.

— Подними ноги, сука. Я не должна делать всё, — сказала она, скрестив руки на груди.

Диего подсунул руки под колени и быстро поднял их к плечам. Его член был болезненно твёрдым. Лайла ещё несколько мгновений смотрела на него, наслаждаясь открывшимся ей зрелищем. Она медленно подползла к нему и руками раздвинула его бёдра ещё шире.

Он чувствовал себя невероятно уязвимым. Диего с трудом удерживал ноги, борясь с инстинктивным желанием оттолкнуть Лайлу и сомкнуть их. Он чувствовал, как она смотрит на него, её пальцы неумолимо заставляют его раскрыться. Внезапно он почувствовал, как что-то тёплое и влажное вошло в него, и не смог удержаться, чтобы не издать еще один гортанный стон, когда она начала трахать его своим языком. Услышав его стон, она потянулась, чтобы сжать его яйца, и он почти закричал.

— Разве ты не должен благодарить меня? Я делаю тебе одолжение.

Его руки дрожали, и он изо всех сил пытался успокоить свое тяжелое дыхание. — С-спасибо, за всё… — с трудом выговорил он и чуть не всхлипнул, когда она продолжила разрабатывать его дырку. Он продолжал бормотать обрывки фраз благодарности, ощущения были словно он пылал в огне, а пальцы на ногах подрагивали.

Наконец она остановилась и сунула ему в рот два пальца. Он опешил от неожиданного вторжения, но послушно втянул их в себя.

— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя ими, и ты кончишь только от пальцев в своей заднице, — ухмыльнулась она. Чёрт, она собиралась убить его. Она засунула ему в рот ещё несколько пальцев, и он небрежно взял их, смачивая слюной.

— Ты бы посмотрел на себя сейчас, вот бы хорошенько использовать эти красивые губы, — насмешливо сказала она, просовывая пальцы глубже. Несколько слез брызнули из его глаз, когда она практически трахала его в рот.

Вытащив их с характерным хлюпом, она опустила их к его дырочке, всё ещё влажной от слюны. Она игриво теребила его дырочку ногтем, слегка царапая и ликующе наблюдая, как она дёргается.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал он. — Засунь в меня свои пальцы.

Она снова предостерегающе шлёпнула его по заднице. — Здесь командую я, мальчик. Ты не можешь мне приказывать.»

При этих словах он слегка приподнял бёдра и отчаянно закивал.

— Скажи ещё раз. Кто здесь главный?»

— Конечно ты. Я всего лишь шлюха. — отрывисто выкрикнул он, опьянённый возбуждением.

В награду она согнула палец, и Диего застонал от этого ощущения, насаживаясь на её палец. Свободную руку она опустила, чтобы поднять смазку с пола, и капнула ей на его дырочку. На самом деле она не была монстром, и не собиралась трахать его всухую. Он слегка поежился от холодной смазки, и она поспешила добавить ещё пальцев, немедленно отвлекая его.

Лайла зачарованно смотрела, как он, казалось, принимает её пальцы. Боже, он практически создан для того, чтобы его трахали. Она раздвинула пальцы словно ножницы, и его дырочка податливо расширилась. Согнув их, она умело нашла то, что искала, когда он громко ахнул.

«В яблочко», — подумала она и снова попала в точку. Теперь уже с тремя пальцами он насаживался на неё, пока она массировала его простату. Казалось, он погрузился в это ощущение, не замечая, как отчаянно выглядит. Его рот был открыт, глаза закрыты, губы всё ещё влажные от слюны. Диего выглядел совершенно разбитым, и ей это нравилось.

Опустив свободную руку, она начала массировать свой клитор и ласкать себя пальцами. Наблюдая, как он так красиво подчиняется ей, она сама была на грани. Его задница всё ещё была красной от её действий, отпечатки её ладоней медленно обретали форму. Она ускорила движение руки, которая была внутри него, поглаживая его простату быстрее, когда его стоны стали громче.

Глядя на него и слыша его прерывистые звуки, она кончила, поджимая пальцы ног от удовольствия. Расслабленно массируя себя она блаженно наблюдала за ним, удовлетворённая тем отчаянным беспорядком, в котором он все ещё находился.

— Повтори, кто ты? — издевалась она, непрерывно попадая пальцами по его простате.

— Чёрт, я твоя сучка! — он вскрикнул и с этими словами кончил. Густые белые полосы окрасили его грудь, некоторые даже попали на подбородок.

Она замедлила движение пальцев, томно доводя его, пока он наслаждался оргазмом. Когда он закончил, она вытащила пальцы и вытерла их о кровать. Подползая ближе, она прижалась к нему и почувствовала, как он притянул её к себе.

Лайла подняла голову и подцепила пальцем его подбородок, чтобы он повернулся к ней лицом. Он раскраснелся и вспотел, на его лице всё ещё виднелись следы слез. Она наклонилась, чтобы лениво поцеловать его, и он ответил ей тем же.

— Как это было? — тихо спросила она, отстраняясь.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся он, перекатываясь и ложась на неё, как кошка и просунув руки, крепче прижал к себе.

— Фу, на тебе сперма, — пожаловалась она, но не сделала ни малейшего движения, чтобы оттолкнуть его.

— Ммм… — промурлыкал он, ещё сильнее прижимаясь к её груди.

Она посмотрела на него сверху вниз. Он был так раздражающе очарователен, подумала она, нежно поглаживая его волосы.

Вот так, она была бы с ним вечно.


End file.
